Manos de oro
by Sailor-chan
Summary: La recién coronada reina Quinn I puede tener todo lo que desea. Absolutamente todo. Quinntana, one-shot.


La corona de oro bruñido se cernió sobre la rubia cabeza de la futura monarca, quien tenía expresión solemne, tratando de ocultar su miedo lo mejor que podía. Hubo un momento incómodo entre los presentes cuando la ahora reina trató de acomodarse apropiadamente el objeto, tardando más de lo que hubiese gustado, pues su peso le resultaba molesto. Finalmente logró que la corona se quedara elegantemente dispuesta sobre la dorada cabellera que competía con el mismísimo metal que ahora se había fusionado en uno solo con ella.

Recobró su postura seria, reclinándose hacia atrás en el mullido asiento del trono y esperando el anuncio del heraldo.

— ¡Arrodillaros todos ante la legítima heredera, Lucy Quinn de la casa Fabray, la primera de su nombre, reina de Gleestania!

Un sonido ensordecedor recorrió la sala cuando todos los presentes se arrodillaron y empezaron a aclamar a su reina, al tiempo que las campanas de la catedral repiqueteaban con tal fuerza que Quinn sentía como si vibraran dentro de su cabeza. Sonrió con nerviosismo y satisfacción, respirando agitadamente bajo su ceñido vestido níveo que le daba aspecto inmaculado, con esas pequeñas esmeraldas engarzadas con hilo de oro en la blanca tela.

Mientras la gente gritaba "¡Larga vida a la reina Quinn!" y bendiciones por el estilo, la rubia no pudo evitar desviar la mirada buscándola a ella, _su _capitana. La encontró enseguida, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda, completamente recta como si fuese una efigie, luciendo un jubón de terciopelo negro junto con un chaleco que lucía el blasón real, y una capa ribeteada de rojo, uno de los colores de su propia casa. Tenía el negro cabello trenzado, reposando sobre uno de sus hombros. Cuando la mirada de la reina se cruzó con la de la capitana de la guardia imperial, la reina se sonrojó veladamente, pues la insolente capitana le dirigió una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas, de aquellas que nunca fallaban en hacerle flaquear.

La reina suspiró. Miró a su alrededor mientras el banquete de celebración era dispuesto por los criados. Avistó entre ellos a una joven alta y espigada, de cabello rubio al igual que ella, de gentiles y soñadores ojos azules, muy agraciada a su manera vulgar. En cuanto la susodicha divisó a la capitana, bajó la mirada con tristeza, pues la capitana fingió no haberla visto. Durante todo el rato que estuvo sirviendo platillo tras platillo, trató de llamar su atención, sin éxito. Finalmente, derrotada, se desvió hacia las atenciones de Samuel Evans, uno de los caballeros recién juramentados en la guardia real. El joven Evans era demasiado inocente y por lo visto no tenía ambición alguna, pues solo eso podía haber explicado por qué cortejaba de manera tan seria a una chica cuyo mayor éxito en la vida sería parirle un bastardo. Aun así, el muchacho se emocionaba al hablar de ella y de los planes que tenía de casarse, llenarla de flores y ridiculeces por el estilo.

A López le había parecido divertidísimo, pues era un secreto a voces que gozaba de los favores de dicha joven. Normalmente, una mujer hablando de semejantes abominaciones le hubiese valido el exilio o hasta peor, pero _nadie_ se atrevía a decir algo… ni en su cara, ni a sus espaldas. En cierta ocasión, un bardo había considerado graciosísimo componer una canción dedicada a sus desviaciones. López había reído con muchas ganas… para acto seguido arrancarle la lengua con su puñal, y privarlo de unos cuantos dedos que echaría en falta a la hora de tocar su laúd… o al menos eso se decía. A Quinn no le cabía duda que más de alguien había sufrido pérdidas de miembros —o de vida —a causa de López debido a rencillas personales, pero la capitana era tan escrupulosa a la vista de la ley —al menos de manera pública — que no había manera de demostrarlo.

En cierto momento de la festividad, López dio un par de toques en el hombro a Puckerman, su compañero y segundo al mando, quien se inclinó para escuchar lo que ésta tenía que decir. La mujer murmuró algo que lo hizo reír y ambos retomaron sus posiciones. En ese momento pasaba cerca la criada rubia, quien sonrió con ternura a Evans al pasar junto a él, pero al desviar un poco la vista se encontró con López, quien hizo con la boca un gesto de lo más lascivo.

Un estrépito acalló el sonido de los invitados que entrechocaban copas y bendecían a la reina. La criada miraba con ojos anegados en lágrimas el platillo que había dejado caer. Los perros ahora peleaban a sus pies para disputarse la comida, dando lugar a una escena cómica cuando la chica pisó la pata de uno de los canes accidentalmente y el animal le desgarró el vestido. Los comensales que estaban cerca prorrumpieron en carcajadas, mientras la muchacha se iba corriendo.

—Alguien dígale que tiene que volver para limpiar el desastre que causó. —dijo Quinn, impasible. Quien quiera que fuese a quien le hubiese dicho la orden, obedeció de inmediato.

Quinn volteó a mirar a López y Puckerman, quienes no reían abiertamente pero lucían sendas sonrisas satisfechas. Se sentía imbécil; quería mandar a azotar a la torpe criada que había convertido momentáneamente en un circo aquel que debería ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero solo sentía un regusto amargo al darse cuenta de que no era porque hubiese dejado caer la fuente, sino porque la mirada de López dejaba ver tristeza en esos usualmente taimados ojos cuando la observaba.

"_Aún la desea." _Comprendió en ese instante. No mucho después, la joven retornó llevando consigo una fregona. Los perros se habían encargado de casi todo, de modo que no tardó demasiado en ocuparse de la tarea, pero mantuvo la vista gacha todo el rato, mientras fregaba con brío hasta que incluso Quinn pudo ver lo enrojecidas que tenía las manos. Cuando la chica se levantó, López no hizo gesto de haberla visto y por el contrario sonrió con galantería a una noble que llevaba largo rato observándola mal disimuladamente. La noble rio y se sonrojó al saberse descubierta, pero su expresión se tornó seria en cuanto sintió la fija mirada de Quinn sobre ella.

* * *

—Saldo blanco, alteza. —informó López, horas después, con el yelmo en la mano. Había hincado la rodilla ante ella, agachando la cabeza, pero Quinn podía ver que estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Tal vez fuese culpa del vino o de la impetuosa fogata que ardía en un rincón de sus aposentos, pero sintió que la temperatura de la habitación se incrementaba considerablemente. _Santana _estaba perfecta ahí, sosteniendo el yelmo que le había desacomodado unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su lugar, pero tal era la perfección de la mujer que eso le daba aún más atractivo.

—Podéis levantaros. —concedió Quinn con gentileza. Cuando la joven se incorporó, vio que tenía un labio hinchado. — ¿No decíais que hubo saldo blanco?

— ¿Esto? —rio al ver el ceño fruncido de la reina. —No es más que una rencilla de borrachos, alteza. Nada digno de vuestra preocupación.

— ¿Quién ha sido? Espero que el causante haya recibido algo más que un labio hinchado. —Quinn entornó los ojos y sintió un cosquilleo en su femineidad al ver la herida más de cerca. Le daba un aire peligroso que resultaba irresistible. —La guardia real debe inspirar respeto, y si no, temor.

—Fue Samuel Evans, alteza. —ante la mirada confusa de la reina, sonrió. —Bah, ya sabe. Joven idiota y por demás, enamorado, no es buena combinación.

—Oh. —la monarca frunció el ceño. —Su adorada criada rubia. Debe ser más imbécil de lo que pensé si piensa que usted tiene intenciones con ella… serias, quiero decir.

La morena solo le dio una sonrisa.

Esas sonrisas, que habían sido la perdición de muchas mujeres, si daba crédito a lo que decían los rumores y lo que la misma Santana decía. Santana López era originaria de una tierra lejana, conocida por lo abrasador de su sol y lo peligroso de sus dominios. Se decía que era tal la peligrosidad del territorio, que las mujeres también debían ser instruidas en las artes de la guerra para defenderse cuando los hombres estuviesen ausentes. También se decía que tan implacable sol les atribuía un apetito sexual voraz a los habitantes de dicho reino, pero para ella siempre fueron habladurías. Ella no se sentía ni más ni menos lujuriosa cuando el sol abrasaba en verano, de modo que ¿por qué tendrían que ser distintos ellos?

Cuando vio por primera vez a Lord Fernando López, —o "don" —no era más que una mocosa, no tendría más de 6 años. Sin embargo, el corpulento hombre causó una gran impresión en ella, con ese torso tan musculoso y su tono de piel oscura, el extraño acento con el que hablaba y lo diestro que era con las armas. Decidió que ella un día tendría un esposo así, ¿por qué no? Un fornido príncipe de piel oscura, con hombros anchos que le daban aspecto taurino y manazas grandes como jamones, de modo que no se sintió nada impresionada al ver a la hija de Fernando López. Santana López era toda huesos y rodillas, flaca y esmirriada para su edad. De no haber sido por el fino vestido que llevaba, y porque Fernando López las presentó, habría pensado que era la hija de una cocinera, o algo por el estilo. Era tan flaca que incluso Quinn parecía de su edad, incluso aunque Santana hubiese celebrado por lo menos seis o siete días del nombre más que ella.

Le había saludado con una reverencia torpe y Quinn frunció la nariz al verla. El noble Lord López había llevado a su hija a la corte de Gleestania para que recibiera la educación propia de una señorita de alcurnia. Los reyes la recibieron con galas y banquetes, pues López era un destacado personaje y su hija debía recibir la misma parafernalia. Recordaba haberla visto con el ceño fruncido durante todo el banquete de bienvenida, mientras se sacaba la tierra de las uñas con un puñal que había escondido en su delicada vestimenta.

No obstante, el descontento de la pequeña princesa no se prolongó durante tiempo significativo, puesto que una vez Santana hubo aprendido las reglas de etiqueta en la corte de Gleestania, su padre la llevó una vez más a su tierra natal, esta vez para continuar su entrenamiento en el uso de las armas. Esto emocionó visiblemente a la joven Santana, quien había demostrado tener una mollera dura para aprender reglas de comportamiento básico entre la nobleza.

Si bien, los reyes, ni mucho menos, la princesita entendían por qué una doncella debía esgrimir una espada en vez de bordar algún intrincado diseño, respetaron la decisión de Fernando López.

—Venimos de un reino peligroso, alteza. —explicó el noble. —Tan peligroso, que necesitamos tantas espadas como sea posible. Incluso las mujeres deben aprender a defenderse en caso de que no haya un hombre cerca.

De modo que partieron poco tiempo después, ya que el hombre quería llevar personalmente a su hija de vuelta a casa. El viaje fue largo, tan largo que Quinn se olvidó de ellos, incluso aunque tanta impresión le hubiese dado el hombre con aspecto de toro. Cuando ya se había convencido de que todo había sido un sueño y en realidad nunca había conocido a los López, la joven retornó. Estaba más alta, más guapa y mucho más imponente; nada quedaba ya de la flaca mocosa a la que había conocido tiempo atrás. Había llegado como respuesta a una carta que enviase la madre de Quinn comentando la falta de soldados competentes en su reino.

La joven había llegado a lomos de un caballo alazán, vistiendo un jubón rojo sangre, calzones negros y el cabello entrelazado con una cinta dorada, llevando una espada al cinto, así como una ornamentada daga. Bajó de su montura saludando con solemnidad a la reina —el rey había fallecido años atrás — con tanta educación y propiedad que costaba creer que la misma muchacha había estado presente en la corte, pues se había logrado inculcarle modales solamente después de monumentales esfuerzos. Entregó un documento sellado con el escudo López en el lacre, el cual explicaba que Fernando López había casado exitosamente a su hijo mayor y deseaba encontrar a un consorte digno de su hija igualmente, para asegurar el porvenir de la casa López. Sin embargo, su hija se había empecinado en humillar a cada posible candidato, derrotándolos en torneos de justas, lizas y cualquier tipo de competencia en general. Hasta el momento, ningún hombre había sido capaz de descabalgarla, desarmarla, o incluso derribarla, pues era pequeña, sí, pero muy rápida y mortífera. Algunas personas incluso tenían la osadía de afirmar que "el toro pequeño" no era el heredero que acababa de contraer nupcias, sino la menor de sus hermanas.

De modo que Fernando López no encontraba qué hacer con su indómita hija, ya que nadie se atrevía a —literalmente —pelear por su mano, hasta que recibió la carta de la reina de Gleestania. En su respuesta, explicaba que no podía prescindir de muchos hombres, pero enviaba los que le eran posibles bajo el mando de su hija, asegurándole que ella valía por diez de sus hombres mejor adiestrados en combate.

La reina no ocultó su descontento. No era como si hubiese pedido abiertamente que le enviaran soldados, pero definitivamente no esperaba que le enviaran una mujer guerrera. Quizá en su reino se hicieran las cosas distintas, pero en Gleestania se vería mal. Aun así, por respeto y diplomacia permitió que la muchacha demostrara su valía, ya que no convenía desairar las buenas intenciones de Fernando López, con quien tenía una alianza. Aceptó a la joven en su guardia una vez que hubo comprobado que, efectivamente, Santana López valía diez hombres al derrotar a cada miembro de la guardia real sin apenas sudar.

Esa fue la primera vez que Quinn se sorprendió pensando que no había visto a una mujer más bella.

* * *

De eso había pasado ya tiempo, y ahora dicha mujer se encontraba frente la recién coronada reina Quinn, quien tragó nerviosamente.

—No habéis respondido. —señaló. —Pero deberíais alejaros de esa muchacha y evitar más problemas con Evans.

—Si a mi señora le place…

—Si no tenéis algo más por decir…

Esperaba que Santana captara la idea, como habría hecho cualquier otra persona de haber estado presente, pero por lo visto la capitana había optado por seguir el mismo juego que desde hacía siete noches.

—Tenéis mi permiso para retiraros. —dijo Quinn finalmente.

Sin embargo, permaneció allí, sonriendo disimuladamente.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Muchas veces, daba la orden de que la capitana se retirase, pero ella permanecía ahí durante unos segundos, hasta que muy lentamente se marchaba. Pero desde hacía una semana, se había atrevido a confrontarla, como aparentemente iba a suceder también en esa ocasión.

Sin embargo, esta vez no se movió.

— ¿Estáis sorda? —preguntó Quinn con molestia. A cada segundo que pasaba, más notaba el enervante aroma de Santana, así como lo brillante que era su cabello y cómo acariciaba el pomo de la espada, muy despacio y casi con obscenidad… —Os he dicho que os marchéis.

La joven morena caminó con parsimonia hacia ella, sin hacer ruido. Era silenciosa y elegante, tanto que dolía verla.

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

La reina fingió estar hastiada.

— ¿Os habéis vuelto loca? Desapareced ahora mismo si no queréis…

— ¿El qué? Reina mía, desde que erais princesa no habéis sido la más piadosa de las almas. —afuera del castillo seguía llegando el sonido de los gritos de algarabía; la fiesta de celebración aún continuaba. —Podríais haber tenido mi cabeza en una pica incontables veces, y sin embargo no fue así. Decidme entonces, ¿de qué privilegio gozo?

— ¿A qué viene vuestro arrebato de insolencia? —Quinn enrojeció de ira. —Estáis viva porque decidí no envenenar los oídos de mi madre y por vuestra noble sangre, no penséis que…

—Sois reina. No hay oídos qué envenenar, y ni siquiera mi padre podría hacer algo si se me acusara de un delito. —la capitana dio otro paso al frente.

— ¿Habéis cometido alguno? —preguntó Quinn mientras miraba cualquier cosa, pero no a Santana.

—Sabéis de lo mío con la mujercita de Evans, ¿no basta con eso?

—Aberrante, sí, pero… —las palabras se le murieron en la garganta. No encontraba una explicación aceptable. En el fondo, sabía por qué nunca había pedido la cabeza de Santana.

—He visto cómo me mirabais. —soltó de repente Santana, mientras acariciaba su cinto con un solo dedo.

— ¿Miraros? —Quinn trató de soltar una risa que pretendía ser despectiva, pero solo traslució su nerviosismo. — ¿En qué momento? Ah, ya sé… cuando hiciste vuestra pequeña bromita.

— ¿Me habéis visto entonces? Vaya, otra más de la que salgo impune. —se burló Santana. —Pero no hablo de eso… en las lizas, entrenando… vos siempre estabais allí, observando.

—Largaos. —la reina estaba roja de furia. Era verdad, todo aquello, pero no le gustaba escucharlo de labios del objeto de su deseo. Ella era reina ahora, no una princesa estúpida que fantaseara con algún caballero.

— ¿Es eso lo que de verdad queréis?

Quinn quería borrarle esa sonrisa burlona a golpes. Quería abofetearla, quería llamar a gritos a sus guardias —y sintió ganas de reír al recordar que Santana era guardia —, quería pedirle que la tomara ahí mismo.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? "Porque tú se lo permitiste."

Semanas antes de la coronación, cuando Quinn era presionada para encontrar un consorte a su altura, no pudo disimular su deseo hacia aquella mujer. Sabía que más temprano que tarde debía contraer nupcias, tumbarse en su lecho y parirle hijos a quien hubiese elegido, pero si era así, ¿por qué no podía dejarse llevar por una vez? Era una depravación, sí, pero ella sería reina, ¿quién iba a señalarla? Además, Santana nunca disimulaba la atracción que sentía hacia la princesa. Más de una vez percibió el deseo de sus ojos en las audiencias, y sentía cómo la desnudaba disimuladamente con la mirada.

Cada vez que la tenía cerca y sentía el calor que emanaba, tenía que ocuparse ella misma de apagar el fuego que había en su sexo, provocado por el deseo. Estaba totalmente convencida de que la anhelaba aún más por ser prohibida, peligrosa, blasfema.

Porque ella sería reina, y podía tenerla.

Santana hizo algo que no había hecho en las noches anteriores: se sacó la espada del cinto y se la tendió a Quinn.

—No espero que me cortéis la cabeza, tenéis manos muy delicadas para eso. —le dijo con suavidad. —Pero con unos cuantos tajos…

Quinn examinó con cuidado la espada; Santana la afilaba siempre, sentándose con la piedra de afilar mientras la rubia la observaba desde la torre. Pasó con mucho cuidado la mano por la parte plana y la acercó hacia la mujer. Hizo sisear la tela del jubón cuando pasó peligrosamente el filo de la espada por encima de la prenda.

—No os veis asustada.

—Eso es porque no os tengo miedo.

—Hacéis mal. —y presionó la espada suavemente hasta que hizo brotar sangre.

Santana siseó, pero siguió sin demostrar miedo.

— ¿Ya os habéis cansado de jugar? —preguntó. La sangre le corría por el cuello, y Quinn no deseó otra cosa más que lamerlo.

—La gente dice que habéis estado con decenas de mujeres. —la reina aún no bajaba la espada.

—La gente dice muchas cosas. —dijo Santana y se acercó un poco más, provocándose otro corte superficial.

— ¿Lo negáis entonces? —a la monarca no le gustaba compartir, de modo que no le cayó en gracia.

—Claro que lo niego, alteza. —contestó Santana con una risa. —Es mentira: en realidad he estado con cientos. Pero os diré algo: usted sois la primera reina con la que comparto lecho.

— ¿Y quién dice que compartirás lecho conmigo?

—Yo no miento. Nunca. —y la reina tiró la espada a un lado al tiempo que la capitana comenzaba a deshacer los nudos de su vestido con velocidad, mientras la empujaba con fiereza hacia la cama con dosel.

—Córtalos. —ordenó Quinn.

—Asumo que no habláis de mi cabeza. —dijo, pero obedeció.

Se dedicó a desnudar a la reina, no sin cierta dificultad.

"No es tan fácil como desnudar a una campesina. Ni siquiera como desnudar a una duquesa, o condesa. Solo desnudar a una reina puede ser tan difícil."

Pero al final logró dejar a la reina como en el día de su nacimiento, y ésta tomó la frasca de vino que tenía cerca y se sirvió una copa rebosada, apurándola mientras parte del líquido se deslizaba por su barbilla. Sintió un estremecimiento cuando Santana lamió su prístino cuello, sin dejar rastro del vino. Quinn sonrió: ella había hecho a Santana derramar la sangre, el vino que corría por las venas de los hombres.

Cuando la copa quedó vacía, Santana tomó la frasca y volvió a llenársela. Quinn casi escupe el vino cuando de la nada sintió la lengua de la morena invadiendo su intimidad. Esperaba algo más sutil, más delicado, pero no protestó; sabía que estaba más húmeda que en toda su vida. No sabía si era una costumbre que los señores hicieran eso por sus esposas, pero desechó el pensamiento: no estaba con un noble señor, ni siquiera estaba con un hombre.

Había esperado tanto tiempo el contacto con López, que culminó pocos segundos después. Se sonrojó ante tamaña falta de control sobre su cuerpo y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando en vez de la lengua, sintió un dedo. Esta vez se aferró a los postes de su lecho, poniendo tanta fuerza en ello que sus nudillos no tardaron en ponerse blancos. No quería darle la satisfacción a López de hacerla llegar a su cénit tan pronto, por segunda ocasión, pero perdió la batalla cuando la escuchó decir su nombre.

La reina, que hasta el momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza por el esfuerzo de contenerse, miró a Santana.

¿En qué momento se había desnudado? Quinn le dirigió una mirada confundida, pero Santana le sonrió y la besó, haciendo que sintiera su propio sabor en la lengua de la capitana, mezclado con el de la sangre que Santana tenía en el labio inferior. Era un beso carente de delicadeza, cargado de vulgaridad, que no servía más que para seguir encendiendo a la rubia. Colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de Santana, sintiendo su trenza en el medio, y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sintió sus senos presionarse contra los propios. La sensación la enloqueció y gimió involuntariamente.

Santana estrujó sus pechos de manera casi dolorosa, pero amaba la sensación, quería más. Cuando fue bajando por su pecho hasta terminar mordisqueándole el pezón izquierdo, soltó un gritito y se aferró a ella, manteniéndola en su lugar.

Más, quería más, nada era suficiente y así se lo hizo saber.

—Cuanto más se le da a una reina, más pide.

Quinn sonrió al ver que lo había comprendido.

Las manos de Santana eran callosas, rudas, pero muy cálidas. Cada vez que sentía sus palmas rasposas recorrerla sin restricción alguna, sentía como si un río corriera entre sus piernas y las presionó juntas para aliviar un poco su necesidad, pero la mujer se lo impidió aprisionándola con los muslos, que se marcaban aunque apenas tuviese que hacer esfuerzo para mantenerla quieta. Era terriblemente fuerte y al observarla, vio que no tenía nada de vello entre las piernas. Se mordió los labios al ver su sexo, brillante por la humedad que manaba de ella.

Cuando Quinn dejó de debatirse debajo de ella, se relajó y tomó su pierna izquierda, dándole un beso en el muslo interno. Se posicionó entre ella, como si fuese un varón y causó fricción entre ambos sexos. Quinn rio; era lo mejor que había sentido, mucho mejor que las ocasiones en que Santana se le aparecía en sueños para calmar las ansias que tenía de ella. Santana la embestía con tanto brío que las heridas que Quinn le había hecho cerca del cuello con su propia espada comenzaron a manar de sangre y pronto la capitana tenía el pecho cubierto de una mezcla de sudor y sangre, mientras la reina le hundía las uñas en la espalda, seguramente haciéndola sangrar más.

No, aún no era suficiente. Las reinas siempre quieren más.

Santana seguía tomándola con energía, aunque hubiese llegado a la cúspide de placer segundos atrás. Quinn comenzó a revolverse debajo de ella hasta que logró revertir sus posiciones; ahora Santana estaba debajo y las manos inexpertas, pero curiosas de Quinn la recorrieron mientras trataba de imitar a Santana. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una suave caricia de la reina en los oscuros pezones que coronaban esos turgentes senos que tantas veces quedaban ocultos bajo la cota de malla.

La morena detuvo su errático movimiento colocando las manos a cada lado de su pelvis, indicándole ella misma el ritmo que debía tomar. Pronto, la reina sudaba por el esfuerzo, y sonrió satisfecha al sentir un delicioso estremecimiento no solo en ella, sino en el cuerpo de Santana.

—Aprendéis rápido, reina mía. —le dijo ella antes de tomar entre sus labios uno de los sonrosados pezones de Quinn, quien gimió ante el calor de su lengua. Su boca succionaba, lamía, mordisqueaba.

Era ridículo: dudaba que hubiese pasado mucho rato desde que se hubiesen desvestido y allí estaban, sentadas en la cama, Quinn encima de Santana, con una pierna a cada lado y siendo recorrida sin respeto ni miramiento alguno por ella. La tocaba como seguramente tocaría a una campesina, o incluso a aquella chica de las cocinas que ahora estaba con Evans. El pensamiento le disgustó, por lo que buscó con la mirada la corona.

La corona de oro había quedado inerte cerca de ella; debió caerse de su cabeza cuando todo comenzó. Sentía el cabello revuelto sobre la cara pero poco le importó, tomó la corona y se la acomodó lo mejor que pudo, bajo la atenta mirada de Santana.

—No olvidéis que estáis con una reina. —dijo Quinn con una frialdad que contrastaba con el calor que Santana sentía en su sexo. Estaba dentro de ella, así que curvó uno de sus dedos y la reina dio un respingo.

—Las reinas gimen igual que todas las mujeres. —se burló.

Eso bastó para que la reina se levantara airada, pero Santana la sometió en el acto y siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella, hasta que su miel le recorría la mano hasta la muñeca. El hecho de que Quinn se resistiera le excitaba más y por un segundo lamentó no ser hombre para hundir su miembro dentro de ella hasta derramarle dentro su semilla y hacerle un bastardo a la tan orgullosa reina. La idea pronto abandonó su mente cuando regresó a la realidad del _real coño_ que le apretaba los dedos en ese momento, mientras la reina le tiraba el cabello y le gemía escandalosamente al oído en una mezcla de enojo y placer al tiempo que alcanzaba por última vez el clímax.

"Vaya," pensó Santana "al final resulta que las reinas gimen más que las putas."


End file.
